


Crux

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: The future Warrior of Light discusses her future with her sister.
Relationships: Sisters - Relationship





	Crux

“You’re missing the crux of the issue,” A’reshki sighed to her distraught little sister. Her tone turned firm, “You also need to learn your place in the tribe. There are two choices: align yourself or leave.” The other miqo’te sniffled, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t know what to do,” she whimpered. 

Wiping her eyes dry, A’shara saw her older sister’s expression flicker with sadness. “Shara, it’s a terrifying world out there. It takes an incredible amount of strength and cunning to survive on your own. Are you capable?” A’reshki asked.

“We...Kahz and I...,” A’shara choked out, “we could have been.” Sudden resolve burned within her. Setting her shoulders and raising her head, the miqo’te woman vowed, “I am capable. For his memory, I must be.”


End file.
